Akira Todo
Akira Toudou is a student of Keimon West Private High School and the ace of the volleyball club. Appearance Akira is a busty young woman and tall in height. She has long black hair in the style of a ponytail reaching her backside with bangs and has light blue irises. She wears her school uniforms which are a short-sleeved white blouse a red bowtie, a matching red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, blue knee highs, and black shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 In gymnastics class, Akira wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While playing volleyball, Akira wears a sleeveless shirt with short shorts, arm bands, knee bands, socks, and shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 In swim class, Akira wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit with white stripes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 Body Measurements Akira has a bust measurement of 92cm, a waist measurement of 58cm, and a hip measurement of 90cm. She is a G-cup. Gallery Akira in a Swimsuit.png|Akira in the school swimsuit. Personality Akira is annoyed when those interrupt her training for volleyball. Though, she is competitive, accepting Chifuyu's challenge to face her in volleyball. She is a hateful girl who never gives into shyness, but she makes quite a girly face when she is in front of Shota. Though, she is not good at showing her feelings and she tends to look cool but in reality, she takes care of others, making her the favorite among the female students. Relationships Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda Shota Doi Akira entered Keimon West Private High School because she was interested in Shota Doi. She makes quite a girly face when she is in front of him. Shunka Hiiragi Akira and Shunka Hiiragi seem to be close as the two were friendly after the swimming competition to sleep in Shota's room for a week. History Shota Arc During gymnastics class outside, Akira did the long jump and went 6m 40cm. The next day in the gym, Akira was playing volleyball when she was confronted by Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. As Akira was asking Chifuyu how many times she needed to tell her to not interrupt their training, Akira noticed Shota Doi at the door of the gym. Akira then accepted Chifuyu's challenge to face her in a match. When thie match began, Akira spiked the ball, causing the ball to knock Chifuyu unconscious, and the ball also ricochetted and hit Shota. Akira got on her knees and apologized to Shota and said she would do anything to make up for it before taking him to the infirmary.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later in swim class, Akira raced Shunka Hiiragi and won by 0.31 seconds with a time of 25.72 seconds. After talking with Shunka, Akira heard Chifuyu talking to Shota about being called the Flying Fish of the Rhine, but Akira said the Rhine did not have flying fish, angering Chifuyu. Akira then spoke with Shota and apologized again for hitting him with the ball. She was then interrupted when Chifuyu pulled down her swimsuit, exposing her breasts. In anger, Akira threw Chifuyu into the pool. Shortly after, Natsu Ichijho was declared to be in first place with a time of 24.88 seconds. After Natsu exited the pool, Akira walked away after seeing Natsu and Shota wave to each other. Two days later, Akira was in class when Karen Kamiya and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them. Trivia *Akira has a blood-type of O. *Akira's hobby and skill is volleyball. *Akira likes mille crape. *Akira dislikes pollen. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota Mating Candidates